A Deadly Rose
by wind-saber
Summary: A young girl appears. Everything seems to be fine until accidents start to occur. Is this girl all she appears to be or is there something else?


> A Deadly Rose  
  
By: wind-saber  
  
A young girl appears. Everything seems to be fine until accidents start to happen. The first accident involves one of the Bladebreakers. Is this girl as sweet and gentle as she appears or is there something else?  
  
"Tyson, Tyson, TYSON!" Max yelled trying to wake Tyson up.  
  
"Geez how do you get up in the morning?" Max said scratching his head. It was after noon and Tyson was supposed to be training with the Bladebreakers but nothing seemed to wake Tyson up. Rei walked in to see what was taking him so long.  
  
"Tyson's still not up?" He asked.  
  
Max shook his head, "I can't get him to wake up no matter what I do..."  
  
Suddenly Tyson's grandfather walked in.  
  
"WAKE UP!" He yelled suddenly dumping a bucket of ice cold water on Tyson.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" Tyson yelled jumping up.  
  
Max and Rei both started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah very funny." Tyson said dripping wet.  
  
Tyson headed outside where Max and Rei were waiting.  
  
"Hey where are Kai and Kenny?" Tyson asked.  
  
"At the park waiting for you..." Rei said, "Kenny wanted to take a look at Kai's blade before we started practicing."  
  
"We better get going were already late." Max said.  
  
"Alright." Tyson said yawning.  
  
"You can't possibly be tired!" Rei said, "Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?"  
  
Tyson didn't say anything on account he was half asleep. Rei and Max looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Suddenly Tyson was drenched in cold water again.  
  
"What was that for?!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"You were half asleep." Max said.  
  
Max, Rei and Tyson soon arrived at the park where Kai and Kenny were waiting.  
  
"What took so long?" Kenny asked, "...and why is Tyson dripping wet."  
  
"We had to wake Tyson up some how..." Max said.  
  
"Well any way lets get started." Kenny said.  
  
As everyone was getting ready they herd something.  
  
"SOME ONE HELP MEEE!" A young girl was running from two men.  
  
"Get back here you brat!" One man called.  
  
"Leave me alone I didn't do anything!" The girl yelled running and suddenly tripped.  
  
"Now you're coming with us!" The other man said reaching out.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP!" She cried.  
  
"Hey pal back off!" Tyson said.  
  
"Look this has nothing to do with you so stay out of it little boy!"  
  
"Who are you calling little!" Tyson said launching his blade and hitting on of the men on the nose.  
  
"Damn why you little..." but before he could finish the rest of the blade breakers stepped forward. The man backed up.  
  
"Just wait until we see you next time you'll regret this." The man said running of the other one following.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" Rei asked helping the girl up.  
  
"Yes thank you" the girl said.  
  
"Who were those guys?" Tyson asked walking up to the girl.  
  
"I don't really know they started chasing me..." The girl said.  
  
"Well your safe now." Max said.  
  
The young girl smiled. She had long crimson hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"My names Rose..." She said.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves. Kai walked up to her and held something up.  
  
"Is this yours?" He asked.  
  
Rose looked down. Kai was holding a crimson colored blade. In the middle was a picture of some kind of plant.  
  
"Yes were did you..."  
  
"You dropped it when you fell" Kai said walking away.  
  
"You're a beyblader?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Who isn't?" Rose said smiling.  
  
"Hey want to practice with us?" Tyson asked.  
  
"If its alright with your friends..." Rose said.  
  
"Sure" Rei said.  
  
"I don't mind" Max agreed.  
  
Tyson quickly asked Rose for a match. Rose accepted. As the two launched their blades Tyson called upon Dragoon. Suddenly Rose's blade started to glow.  
  
"Come forth Venus!" Rose said.  
  
Suddenly a huge plant like creature came from her blade. It looked like a Venus fly trap. The only difference was that it had teeth and a lot of vines. The creature was thrashing about whipping Dragoon. Dragoon fought back but in the end it was a tie.  
  
"Wow your good!" Tyson said shocked.  
  
Rose smiled, "Thanks"  
  
"Wow its late!" Kenny said, "We better head home I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Everyone said their goodbye's and left for home.  
  
"Hey Rei can I walk home with you?" Rose asked.  
  
"Sure" Rei said smiling.  
  
Rose looked away as he smiled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Rose said.  
  
As they headed to an intersection Rei stopped.  
  
"We better wait for the light..." Rei said as the cars rushed by.  
  
Suddenly something pushed him in the back. Rei's body fell forward straight into traffic. Cars screeched to a stop. One car couldn't stop in time though. Rei saw a flash from the car. Tremendous pain surged through his body. Rei couldn't handle the pain as everything went black.  
  
"Aww grandpa why'd you do that extra practice and throw your back out?" Tyson asked.  
  
While practicing Tyson's grandfather had over done it and was taken to the hospital after a little accident. Max and Kai had helped get Tyson's grandfather to the hospital. Kenny had come along just because he was concerned.  
  
"Yeesh grandpa when will you learn that..." suddenly the hallway doors flung open.  
  
"Out of the way!" A nurse yelled as doctors pushed through. They were pushing a table with someone on it.  
  
"Hey watch it..." Tyson yelled but was suddenly paralyzed.  
  
The person that was being pushed by was Rei. Blood was everywhere. The doctors were rushing everywhere talking in babble about terms to complicated to understand at the moment. Rei was pushed by the Bladebreakers who also became paralyzed as they saw their fellow teammate and friend.  
  
Rose came to the hospital later where the Bladebreakers showered her with questions. A nurse noticed the commotion.  
  
"You should calm down she's in shock..." The nurse said.  
  
"But our friend..." Tyson started.  
  
Suddenly a doctor came forward.  
  
"You're the friends of that young boy, correct?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah, how is he?!" Tyson asked in a panic.  
  
"Everyone your friend is..."  
  
to be continued...  
  
Wow I feel better. I was bored when I wrote this. Also my internet wasn't working so I decided to write this. Tell me what you think of it so far. I guess I'll update if someone really wants to know...ok bye bye hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
